Experiment 00
by IdiotBoxy
Summary: yuugi a girl who said to be one of the aciecnt savers of the world . And they need masters to control there powers but she doesn't need one her master is herself " Why the fuck do I need one "
1. A day in hell

**suka : konichwa it me and you all thought you were safe ( cackles evilly)**

 **Toxic : ( sweat drops) jeez crazy much .**

 **Suka : shut the hell up , anyway here's someone new this is Victoria ( push a girl with purple hair and brown cat ears and tail ) Say hi**

 **Vic : hi ( flips the bird )**

 **Suka : what hell Vic that's mean to** **them I'm so sorry ( bows repeatedly)**

 **Toxic: ( whacks Vic on the back the head ) Baka**

 **Suka : just do damned disclaimer so I won't kill u Vic**

 **Vic: Suka-Neko does not own yugioh only the plot**

 **Suka : now on with story**

 **Yuugi's view**

How the fucking hell am I suppose to know what the hell the day it is *sigh* I have been here all my life . so I'm sitting in place like hell its technically is . My cell is grey and dull it's just black and made out of bricks there a set **of** wooden bed like shelf on the wall it has blankets. Mine I made into nest , I like it like that it's pretty much makes me feel safe . Mine up high so I can stay in a fit way .

Suddenly, the door was opened two men stood there . I growled silently at there presence ' **mistress we could kill them** ' I said to my mistress ' no Yuugi we can't . You know we can't our eye is covered ' she said . I Scowled inwardly . **'Shit'** I cursed in my mind . They pulled me to my feet . The cuffs hurt my wrist I felt a little blood on my wrist . I continue to growled as thy dragged me along the hall this all ways hurt my damned tail. I hissed at the pain in my tailbone.

Soon we reached door . ' **i fucking hate this door god damn it** ' ' 00 you must learn to stop cussing ' ' **shut up you my be my master but you can't control my speech damn it** ' I snapped back to my mistress . They opened the door to revel a room of machines . The put me on a dissecting table *sigh* the cuffed my hands and feet to the table " hello experiment 00 " a sickly sweet voice said " hey psychopath how ya doin' " I said jokingly " oh you need be nicer to me I can clip those little wings " he said . He walked toward me he held a pair of scissors he plucked one of my feathers from my wing. I hissed in pain the questioned me of the past . I didn't answer them so the burned and hit me

the dragged me back to my cell and throw me on the floor I hissed with contact . I rose from the floor flapped my wings . Again I cried in pain . My tear spilled from my eye . I moved to my bed **on** the top wall . I wrapped my body in the cloth of the my blankets . ' Yuugi are you alright ' **yes mistress heba** ' I replied to her ' **just need sleep and rest** ' I layed down I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep . My white bangs slowly fell around my face .

 **a few hours later**

I woke as they throw someone in my cell. I perched myself on the edge of my bed looking over the person ' **seems to be male mistress , very interesting. No ?** ' yes it is '. He had tri-color hair it was black with crimson tips but the weren't as red as my tail or ears ,his bangs were yellow with some spiking up the star shaped hair . He was lightly tanned ' **man he's lucky he has seen the light, mistress** ' ' very funny are you jealous of his tan ' ' **fuck no psycho bitch** ' ' you just called your self that I'm just your subconscious that can help you control your power on you own ' ' **so why the fuck do I call you mistress** ' I got silence as my answer . I rolled my eye . I herd a small moan and turned my attietion to the male on the floor . I saw his eye color it was a crimson color . I blew one of white bangs up . He was about to say something but they pushed food under the door . I jumped off the bed the blood smell of the meat met my animal like nose. I started to eat like a animal. Once I finished I licked and cleaned the blood my face and hands . I looked over to the male in the room I smiled at him reveling my many sharp fangs and I said .

" Welcome to hell , Human"

 **TBC**

 **Suka: thanks guys for reading I want to warn Yuugi is female and is kind of a smart-ass and will have a tough act for now she will be called 00 and the others will come later to**

 **Toxic : and remember to review and no flames**

 **Vic : yeah of go find another fucking fic**

 **Suka and Toxic: and she only 14**


	2. Welcome to hell

**Suka : konichwa its me I know some of you are like ' hey we're the new chapter for wildchild I will have it up soon I promise gomenasai I will have it up soon I promise .**

 **Toxic : and when you review ask a question so Yuugi and yami can answer .**

 **Suka : Vic do the disclaimer plz .**

 **Vic : Suka-Neko does not own yugioh only the plot enjoy**

 **Suka : good kitty-Vic**

 **Welcome to hell**

four teens walked down the street from the jobs . One teen the tallest had short chest nut brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He had icy cold blue eyes . He wore a white trench coat that had no sleeves and a black turtleneck under the cost and black pants . This is seto kaiba the 19 year old ceo of kaibacorp . The one next to him had star shaped hair . It had light red tips the middle was black his face was framed by golden yellow bangs . He had slanted crimson color eyes and tanned skin tone. He'd wore a black leather tank top and baggy jeans and work boots, this is Yami sennen 19 year old cousin to seto . The sandy blonde next to him had dark green eyes and dark tanned skin . Had wild sandy blonde. He wore a black tank and brown jeans. This was marik ishtel. The one next to him had mid back white hair and slightly tanned skin. He had slanted brownish red eyes . He wore a blue and white striped shirt and white jeans and a black jacket . This was bakura affakie.

" Jeez worst day ever " said bakura and marik as they turned the corner . " what do you expect it's school Bakas " said yami , Kaiba nodded in agreement with him. " I know wish ther- mmf " bakura was cut short when the were pulled into an alley way . Their mouth were covered by a cloth . So there shouts were muffled by the cloth. Slowly they lost consciousness.

Yami was throne in a cell . The other occupient perched her self on the bed like shelf . Her grey eye watched him in deep thought, some point during it she got an irritated look come to her face then rolled her eye. She brought her attention back to the male . To see he was awake. Grey met Crimson. His eyes trailed down her form . She had long black hair that about Went to her feet with violet tips and white bangs framed her childish face . Skin that looked as if she hadn't seen the sun . Her face had something covering her left eye it was metal or something ( A/N : it looks like yuma's duel gazer idk what it's called) .

He open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by clank of plates . Yami turned his attention towards the sound . Two plates sat there one had what looked to be raw meat . The other was cooked meat ,bread ,and some potatoes . He watched the female jump from where she was . To the food . His eyes went wide she had a tail and cat ears colored darker Crimson then his eyes . And wings that were a angel wing and demon wing. He watched the girl eat the meat , after she cleaned herself she turned toward him and said " Wellcome to hell , Human "

" W-wait where " he stuttered " hell . It not really hell that'd what we call it " she said . He stared at her " how can we leave ? " he asked . She smirked " tou can't "she said . He stared at the floor and asked " tell me your name " she smirked a smirk that looked psychco would " you first" " Yami , Yami Sennen "

" experiment devil demon 00 but you can call me 00 I'm the most dangerous of them all"

 **suka: ugggggh I had to rewrite this chapter it suppose to have the psych doc in it but my cat jumped on my desk and erased it all damn it**

 **Toxic : Yeah we're are sorry for not updating lately school soon yeah**

 **vic : shadow game in next chapter yes**

 **suka:no maybe not I suck at them but may have more fun**

 **Vic: plz review and no flames**

 **TBC**


End file.
